Open Mic Night
by AndiePotter-Snape
Summary: It's open-mic-night at Hogwarts and Harry has signed up to be an act. I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. J.K Rowling has that awesome privilege. Just to get some creative juices flowing. Review Please!
1. Chapter 1

**HPOV**

It was open mike night at Hogwarts and I was _not _looking forward to this. I _knew _I shouldn't have let Ron and Hermione hear me singing that one day. And now I was being forced into singing in front of the entire student and staff body of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. What the hell.

Millicent Bullstrode finished her imitation of a dying cat (I think it was called singing?) and hopped off the stage that had been levitated into the Great Hall earlier that day. Lee was the announcer - just like during Quidditch.

"And up next is Gryffindor's very own - and very famous - _Harry Potter_!"

I gave a quiet sigh as I took the five stairs up to the stage in one jump. I stepped up to the microphone. "Hi. Everyone. How's it going? I'm going to sing a song, by muggle musicians. It's called Bohemian Rhapsody. By Queen. Any of you muggle-borns or other half-bloods heard of it?" There was a loud cheer. "Thought so. Ok, let's get this started." I turned around and grabbed the electric guitar I would be using. I put the strap around my neck and let the guitar rock against my thighs a few times before stopping it with my hands. I turned and nodded at my back-ups (who just so happened to be plain slips of paper that could sing) and then nodded to the band that would be helping me. I and my three slips of paper began singing on different notes, like a quartet.

_**Is this the real life?**_

_**Is this just fantasy? **_

_**Caught in a landslide,**_

I broke apart here, going lower.

_**No escape from reality.**_

It went back to quartet style and the band began to play.

_**Open your eyes, look up to the eyes and see.**_

I broke apart again, incredibly nervous because I would be the only one singing actual words while my slips of paper would be doing _Oohs._

_**I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy.**_

The quartet began again.

_**But I'm easy come, easy go. Little high, little low.**_

My voice rang out, being the most distinct. I began another solo.

_**Any way the wind blows, doesn't really matter to me,**_

_**To me.**_

_**Mama, just killed a man.**_

_**Put a gun against his head, pulled my trigger, now he's dead.**_

_**Mama, life has just begun.**_

I managed to hit the notes perfectly, my voice not cracking once. I gabbed hold of the mic with both of my hands.

_**But now I've gone and thrown it all away.**_

The drummer started his bit by banging on one of the symbols.

_**Mama, oooh. Didn't mean to make you cry.**_

_**If I'm not back again, this time tomorrow,**_

_**Carry on, carry on. As if nothing really matters.**_

_**Too late. My time has come.**_

_**Sends shivers down my spine. Body's aching all the time.**_

_**Goodbye everybody. I've got to go.**_

_**Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth.**_

Halfway through the word behind I made my first strum on my guitar. The entire Great Hall went mad.

_**Mama, oooh. (As the wind blows.)**_

_**I don't wanna die.**_

_**I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all.**_

My fingers flew across the neck of the guitar as I played the solo I had practiced for hours on end to make sure I got it right. I could hear every person in the Great Hall yelling like their lives depended on it.

_**I see a little silhouetto of a man.**_

I walked across the stage as I played. The papers sang with me.

_**Scaramouche, Scaramouch, will you do the Fandango.**_

I and the male voiced papers sang.

_**Thunderbolts and lightning, very, very frightening me.**_

Then only I and the female voiced papers sang together.

_**(Galileo.) Galileo. (Galileo.) Galileo. Galileo Figaro.**_

We all sang together on the next part.

_**Magnifico.**_

I went back to singing alone.

_**I'm just a poor boy and nobody loves me.**_

The papers sang alone.

_**He's just a poor boy, from a poor family.**_

_**Spare him his life from this monstrosity.**_

I got another solo.

_**Easy come, easy go, will you let me go.**_

The papers sang again.

_**Bismillah! No, we will not let you go.**_

_**(Let him go!) Bismillah, we will not let you go.**_

_**(Let him go!) Bismillah, we will not let you go.**_

_**(Let me go.) We will not let you go.**_

I began to sing with the slips of paper.

_**(Let me go.) Will not let you go. (Let me go.) Ah.**_

_**No, no, no, no, no, no, no.**_

I began to sing alone again.

_**(O mama mia, mama mia.)**_

Te slips joined me.

_**Mama mia let me go.**_

_**Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me, for me, for me.**_

On the last 'for me' I made sure to go the highest and then started again on the lead guitar. I somehow had ended up with the microphone levitating in front of me, following me while I practically ran across the stage.

_**So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye.**_

_**So you think you can love me and leave me to die.**_

_**O, baby. Can't do this to me, baby.**_

_**Just gotta get out, just gotta get right outta here.**_

The riff started over again and the whole of Hogwarts was screaming and yelling and jumping to the beat. Even the Slytherins. My leg was rocking to the beat of the song so I could keep my timing. The riff eventually ended and I began to sing softer.

_**Nothing really matter, Anyone can see.**_

_**Nothing really matters**_

I migrated back over to center stage and put the mic back on the stand, both hands still gripping it.

_**Nothing really matters to me.**_

There was a long pause in which just the pianist played.

_**Anyway the wind blows.**_

I skipped taking the stairs and just hopped off the front of the stage to everyone in the Great Hall yelling madly.

"And that, ladies and gentlemen, is what we call a performance."

_**END**_


	2. Farewell, Faithful Readers

Hello, faithful readers! Unfortunately, I am discontinuing all stories on this account. If anyone would like to have any of them to continue as their own, or to edit them and _make_ them their own, feel free to pm me. I will still pay attention to pm notifications from this account. But be warned! I won't just give them to anyone. I would like to choose someone to continue them who loves them as much as I did. So, if you pm me about a story I would like for you to tell me anything you can about yourself and why I should choose you to continue my stories. I know that that's a bit demanding, but I'm sure if you _really_ want them, you'll pm me with the necessary information. I love all of you for following my stories and myself so faithfully.

I'm sorry if discontinuing these stories and abandoning this account disappoints anyone, but fear not! I've made a new account and already have one chapter of a brand new story up. I hope to have a lot more chapters up, at least one every two weeks, and to actually finish this one! I hope you all visit me there! Feel free to shoot me a pm if you follow me there.

I'm looking to start a community of really great stories there, so I'd like to get some staff together so I have a lot of really amazing variety. If you pm me when you get to my new account and are interested in becoming part of my staff, mention that and maybe mention a few ideas on community topic and things like that.

My new account name is BunnyLordIsHere. Hopefully you can find me! I hope to receive a few pms about my stories.

Farewell, faithful readers. It was a good ride.


End file.
